glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Clubbas, One Kingdom
'''Information''' ''Tubba Red Clubba Blubba II is the heir to the throne of the Clubba Kingdom. When a divisive sibling rivalry between him and his younger twin leads to tragedy, Tubba finds himself alone with only the blood on his hands for company.'' The site's third largest story and first finished novel, ''Two Clubbas, One Kingdom ''is the first of four novels written by [[User:Eelee345|Eelee345]], detailing the early life of the two Clubba twins, Tubba and [[User:GlitzPitBot|Chubba]]. The three sequels are [[Caught in the Clubbwires]], the direct sequel, [[Clubba's Finale]], and [[A King's Empire]]. '''''The links to the later books may contain spoilers.''''' Starting from Chapter 11 and ending around Chapter 30, the chapters are subject to rewrite. '''Chapters''' '''[[Part I - Gusty Gulch (TCOK)|Part I - Gusty Gulch]]''' [[Prologue - Mistake (TCOK)|Prologue - Mistake]] ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntS5UCCk3yc Narrated by Dorjon0]) [[Chapter 1 - Misplaced (TCOK)|Chapter 1 - Misplaced]] ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rj2ZKscDLc Narrated by Dorjon0]) [[Chapter 2 - Regalia (TCOK)|Chapter 2 - Regalia]] [[Chapter 3 - Premature (TCOK)|Chapter 3 - Premature]] [[Chapter 4 - An Old Rivalry (TCOK)|Chapter 4 - An Old Rivalry]] [[Chapter 5 - Lack of Unanimity (TCOK)|Chapter 5 - Lack of Unanimity]] [[Chapter 6 - Usurped (TCOK)|Chapter 6 - Usurped]] [[Chapter 7 - The Glory Days (TCOK)|Chapter 7 - The Glory Days]] [[Chapter 8 - Divergent Paths (TCOK)|Chapter 8 - Divergent Paths]] [[Chapter 9 - Lost (TCOK)|Chapter 9 - Lost]] [[Chapter 10 - Vengeance (TCOK)|Chapter 10 - Vengeance]] '''[[Part II - At Sea (TCOK)|Part II - At Sea]]''' [[Allegiances - SS Mahruav (TCOK)|Allegiances - SS Mahruav]] [[Intermission I - Floating (TCOK)|Intermission I - Floating]] [[Chapter 11 - Meet Gerald (TCOK)|Chapter 11 - Meet Gerald]] [[Chapter 12 - Crew (TCOK)|Chapter 12 - Crew]] [[Chapter 13 - Wandering in the Waters (TCOK)|Chapter 13 - Wandering in the Waters]] [[Chapter 14 - Mud's Dirty Tale (TCOK)|Chapter 14 - Mud's Dirty Tale]] OLD: [[Chapter 15 - Session of Succession (TCOK)|Chapter 15 - Session of Succession]] [[Allegiances - Mutineer SS Mahruav (TCOK)|Allegiances - Mutineer SS Mahruav]] [[Chapter 16 - Captain of Blood (TCOK)|Chapter 16 - Captain of Blood]] Being rewritten as: Chapter 16 - Flashpoint [[Chapter 17 - Wanted (TCOK)|Chapter 17 - Wanted]] Being rewritten as: Chapter 17 - Don't Snubb the Laffter [[Chapter 18 - Battle on Board (TCOK)|Chapter 18 - Battle on Board]] [[Chapter 19 - Captaincy (TCOK)|Chapter 19 - Captaincy]] Being rewritten as: Chapter 19 - Conniving, The Captain [[Chapter 20 - Ashore (TCOK)|Chapter 20 - Ashore]] [[Allegiances - Tubba's SS Mahruav (TCOK)|Allegiances - Tubba's SS Mahruav]] '''[[Part III - The Empire Will Fall (TCOK)|Part III - The Empire Will Fall]]''' [[Intermission II - Clubba See, Clubba Do (TCOK)|Intermission II - Clubba See, Clubba Do]] [[Chapter 21 - Base (TCOK)|Chapter 21 - Base]] [[Chapter 22 - Light Em Up (TCOK)|Chapter 22 - Light Em Up]] [[Chapter 23 - Onslaught (TCOK)|Chapter 23 - Onslaught]] [[Chapter 24 - Cleared of All Charges (TCOK)|Chapter 24 - Cleared of All Charges]] [[Chapter 25 - Plan (TCOK)|Chapter 25 - Plan]] [[Chapter 26 - Boy Scouts (TCOK)|Chapter 26 - Boy Scouts]] [[Chapter 27 - Guilt Free (TCOK)|Chapter 27 - Guilt Free]] [[Chapter 28 - Chubba Screws Up (TCOK)|Chapter 28 - Chubba Screws Up]] [[Chapter 29 - Chubba Screws Up, Again (TCOK)|Chapter 29 - Chubba Screws Up, Again]] [[Chapter 30 - The Empire Will Fall (TCOK)|Chapter 30 - The Empire Will Fall]] '''[[Part IV - A Rogue's Home (TCOK)|Part IV - A Rogue's Home]]''' [[Intermission III - A Hopeless Outcome (TCOK)|Intermission III - A Hopeless Outcome]] [[Chapter 31 - D. N. A. (TCOK)|Chapter 31 - D. N. A.]] [[Chapter 32 - Two Clubbas, One Battle (TCOK)|Chapter 32 - Two Clubbas, One Battle]] [[Chapter 33 - Our Kingdom (TCOK)|Chapter 33 - Our Kingdom]] [[Chapter 34 - Homecoming (TCOK)|Chapter 34 - Homecoming]] [[Chapter 35 - A Relic of a Darker Time (TCOK)|Chapter 35 - A Relic of a Darker Time]] [[Chapter 36 - Rogue Mind (TCOK)|Chapter 36 - Rogue Mind]] [[Chapter 37 - Abdication (TCOK)|Chapter 37 - Abdication]] [[Chapter 38 - The King Has Come Home (TCOK)|Chapter 38 - The King Has Come Home]] [[Chapter 39 - Aye, My Captain! (TCOK)|Chapter 39 - Aye, My Captain!]] [[Chapter 40 - Placed (TCOK)|Chapter 40 - Placed]] [[Epilogue - Not So Happily Ever After (TCOK)|Epilogue - Not So Happily Ever After]] [[Caught in the Clubbwires|'''Part V - VIII - Caught in the Clubbwires''']] =